Apollonir
Apollonir (original version: ) was a Bakugan and the leader of the Legendary Soldiers of Vestroia. It is tied with clayf for the most powerful season one bakugan at 700g. Information Description Apollonir was a legendary Dragonoid with four sets of wings and a humanoid posture. He was the leader of the Six Legendary Bakugan, and like all the others, he had a G-Power level of 500 Gs in the anime. Apollonir's special ability was Maximum Pyrus which used a supreme fire blast to eliminate its opponents. He died, because he gave Drago his Attribute Energy and Life force in order to prevent King Zenoheld from taking the Pryus Attribute Energy. Anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers Apollonir was the most powerful Dragonoid. He was with a clown who used two Mock Dragonoid to battle against Dan and Drago. When Drago defeated the two Dragonoids, Apollonir left his disguise and prepared to battle Drago. Dan used the ability card 'D-Strike Extreme' and repeatedly did that until Drago defeated him. But when Drago still didn't evolve, he explained that he needed to defeat all of his friends to further evolve. In Bakugan Battle Brawlers, his wings resembled leathery insect wings. Bakugan : New Vestroia When Drago was taken by Spectra while on Earth, Apollonir appeared to Dan in a dream and offered to temporarily become Dan's Guardian Bakugan. During the battle against Spectra, Apollonir easily defeated Viper Helios, but when Drago arrived, he and Dan were backed into a corner, and Dan used Dragon Proudia, turning Apollonir into a trident. Dan then proceeded to throw him, hitting Drago's Perfect Core diamond and freeing him from Spectra's command. Also, Apollonir is revealed to be linked to the Perfect Core, just like Drago, and as such, he has the ability to detect Drago from anywhere on New Vestroia. In episode 26, when Drago says that he can no longer leave New Vestroia due to his link with the Perfect Core, Apollonir explains to Drago that though he is linked to the Perfect Core, he had become strong enough to free himself from it. Apollonir is defeated in battle against King Zenoheld and gave his Attribute Energy to Drago just like the other Legendary Soldiers did to the Bakugan belonging to the Resistance. This forced Drago to evolve into Cross Dragonoid. This also caused Apollonir to die as said by Drago in episode 42. In Bakugan: New Vestroia, Apollonir's wings now resemble Helix Drago's wings. ;Ability Cards * Maximum Pyrus'' '(Maximum Nova): Adds 200 Gs to Apollonir. * '''Neo Valute: Brings the opponent's power level to Apollonir's base level. * Saiam Low: Reduces the opponent's power level to 0. * Dispel Roa: Brings all Bakugan back to their base level. * Dragon Proudia: Transfers all the opponent's additional power to Apollonir. * Infinity Waiver: Adds 500 Gs to every bakugan on his side. * Maximum Revolution: Adds 300 Gs to Apollonir. Etymology In Greek mythyology, Apollo is the God of Sun Gallery Anime File:Apollonir00.jpg|Apollonir in Ball Form (closed) File:Apollonir01.jpg|Apollonir in Ball Form(open) File:Pyrus Apollonir.jpg|Apollonir in Ball Form(open) File:Apollonir4.jpg|Apollonir in Bakugan Form File:Masked_Apollonir.jpg|Apollonir in Masked Form File:Dragon_prownia.jpg|Apollonir using Dragon Proudia File:Dan_Dragon_Proudia.JPG|Dan using Dragon Proudia File:3921769369_e2e10f2589.jpg|Apollonir Summoned File:gbsbg.jpg|Apollonir scanned by Gauntlet File:Legendary_Soldiers_Gauntlet.jpg| Game File:Apollonia.jpg|Pyrus Apollonir File:Apollonir-pyrus-trans.JPG|Translucent Pyrus Apollonir File:Apollonir-aquos.jpg|Aquos Apollonir File:DSCN0092_Haos_Apollonir.jpg|Haos Apollonir File:Apollonir.jpg|Ventus Apollonir BigBadDragon.jpg 96CABUX37Z.jpg|Ventus Apollonir de:Apollonir es:Apollonir Category:Bakugan Category:Legendary soldiers Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Series 1